


Number 2 storyline about Veronica

by Solidshows



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: Veronica and her friend decided to go to an abanded house so everyday her and her  friend go to the abanded house then later Veronica tell her parents they don't fix there mess she is going to tell the cops everything so her parents tell her that they are going to put a hit on her to shut her up then later someone working for Hiram shot at Veronica wile she in the car then he kidnap her and put her in the small dark room to teach her a lesson then a week later Archie and everyone find out that Veronica is stuck in the dark room so when they find her she is not breathing and on the ground then later she is in the hospital in a coma and her parents and her friends visit her in the hospital amd wile she is in the coma she talk to a ghost and the ghost try to make her feel better then when she wake up she tell her mom she is going to her family cabin





	Number 2 storyline about Veronica

Veronica gets a text from someone so she goes outside late at night then someone give her a yellow envelope ,am going to call this person lea so lea she give v an envelope , lea said what are you using these things for ,v reply I just really need them so they just talk then hermine wake up to get some water but she see from the window v talking to someone so she wakes up hirom then they both watch v from the window talking to someone then they see v leave somewhere with lea so they stare at the window for a lil then go back to sleep then lea show v an abandoned house so lea told her to go in so they go in they just talk then next day In the morning v parents wake up her mom look into her room but she is not there so her parents try to call her but she did not answer the phone they try calling her 3 more times but still no answer then v wake up In the abandoned house she wake up her friend lea then v check her phone she see her mom called so v chose to ignore the call then v said : am not going to school today , I just don't want to see the dirty look everyone is giving me ,my friends and everyone in school they give me dirty looks , they treat me like what is happening with my parents is my fault and am sick of seeing these dirty looks , lea reply : if you don't want to go to school it's your choice and it's probably the right choice that way you don't see the dirty looks and the eye rolls and the bad talks about you , tell me what is going on you can tell me everything , v reply : well the truth is there is so much drama going on in my life ,drama with my parents because of there plan for Riverdale ,drama with Archie because he don't agree with those plans and drama with my friends because they think it's my fault what is going on with my parents and I feel like everyone hate me I feel like my parents hate me when I don't agree with them ,I feel like my friends hate me and I feel like Archie hate me and all this hate on me and all this drama is safekating me and I can't take it anymore , and am always stuck in the middle of my boyfriend and my parents and am sick of it , am actually glad that we are at this abandoned house that way so I can finally be away from this drama going on and I can finally breath now that am away from all this drama then they just talk then at school Archie is hanging with his friends then he gets a call from hiram , Archie pick up the phone , hello , hiram said : Archie is Veronica with you because she did not come home yesterday , Archie reply ; what , what happened ,you know what am coming now , Archie close the phone he said to his friends he have to go then he arrives at the lodge house , hermine said : yesterday I woke up to get some water and this is when I see v with someone holding an envelope then they both left and since then we have not seen her or heard from her , we woke up and she is not in her room and I try calling her but it goes straight to voicemail , Archie said : let me try calling her so he calls her , v see the phone and she ignores his call ,lea ask why did you do that , v reply : I just don't want to hear his complains ,I heard them a million times , Archie said : it went straight to voicemail , lea said to v : here is an idea that might make you feel better why don't you confront your parents , why don't you tell them what they are doing is not ok , just stand up for yourself , v reply : I can't do that , you know what happens if I do that , more problems happen , lea reply : just try it maybe you will feel better , v reply: you have a good point I will try it today , Archie talk to the lodges for a lil then leaves , couple hours later wile still at this abandoned house , v said : am going to do it now , am a lil nervous now , lea said : good luck then v leaves then arrive at her parents house v said we need to talk now , hermine reply : fine what is this about : v yells at them : what you are doing to Riverdale is not ok , are you guys crazy , how can you do this to a town who is not yours, hermine : it's ok Ronnie everything is going to be ok , v reply : no everything is not going to be ok , how can it be ok , you guys are sufecating me with all your plans and drama because of your plans , you are ruining my life , we should of never left new York that way so it will be no drama in Riverdale because ever since we arrive drama been happening non stop , so if you don't fix the mess you both created am going to tell the cops everything and by everything I mean everything because I know more then Archie know and I know more then the peaple in Riverdale knows , hermine said : well you can't tell the cops what you know because you will be rating yourself out because you been helping us , v continue to yell : actually I can do that and I will if you don't stop this war , I will skip the part were I help you so no I won't be rating myself out , then as v about to leave , hermine said : wait so v stop in front of the door , hermine said : me and your father are going to put a Target on your back to keep you silent , you left us no choice , v reply : excuse me so your willing to put a hit on me just to keep me silent , why am I not surprised then v leaves , then her parents call someone to fallow her and be with a gun so he can shot her , then v comes back to the abandoned house , v : I did it I confronted them but one problem they put a Target on my back , you know I should not be supprise they will always put there business first lea reply : am so sorry , then they just talk next day , lea : if you get safekated just when ever you want to leave school just call me and Just come to this abandoned house , this house is our safe place , v :thanks I will do that then couple hours later Veronica is sitting with her friends then she feels uncomfortable and unable to breath so she text lea to call her , so lea call her , v : thanks for calling ,I really needed that , lea : your welcome ,meet me at our house ,v : coming now , guys I have to go bye then she goes to the abandoned house , lea : do you feel better now , v : yes much , I just could not stay at the school anymore I just had to leave people were just giving me these dirty looks and the bad talks , lea : it's ok everything is going to be ok , you are safe now , then they just talk later at night lea and v go out of the house and there is this men looking at v wile he is holding a gun he see v and her friend go in the car then he shot to the car so they screen then the man get v out of the car then kidnap her then he put her in this dark small room so she bag him to let her out then he goes to the lodges house the men said : I did it I am able to to keep her silent ,you told me to take care of her and I did , hirom : were is she , what did you do to her , the men reply : don't worry I did not shot her but I did shot the car she was on you told me to take care of her so I did I put her in a small dark room that have no way to get out ,Hiram : you lock her in a dark small room are you serious , wait a minute this is a great thing because this will teach her a lesson and make her change her mind about telling the cops ,then there is v unable to breath an hour later she pass out Hiram tell the men to take good care of her so the men said of course then the men leave , next day v wake up she bag someone to let her out , at the lodge home Hiram said : am going to talk to her , am going to try to convince her that it's a bad idea to call the cops , so he goes and stand in front of the dark room door , Hiram : hey Ronnie this is your father , this is for the best , it's for your own good , so you can learn your lesson and not tell the cops , Veronica : with a sad voice , I should of known you are behind this , why am I not surprised , I can't believe you are willing to hurt me , your own daughter just to keep my silence , you always pick your work over me and mom , Hiram : you should be lucky that I did not have him shot you , Veronica : ( with a sad voice and being sarcastic ) , thank you how nobal of you , sarcastic voice over but still with a sad voice , you said am lucky he did not shot me , you are killing me in a different way by locking me in this room , why don't you just kill me and get it over with ,you think I will change my mind about telling the cops well this make me want to tell the cops more , my friends will be looking for me Hiram : your friends ,really , they are against you , they dont care were you are , for couple months you been telling us about how awful your so called friends are being ,you been telling us me and you mother how you feel your friends and everyone in school are against you , Archie might be the only one who is willing to try to look for you but even Archie is against you when he don't agree with our choices , but me and your mother are never against you , we always have your back , we are your family , you can always trust me and your mom , veronica with a sad voice , oh really never against me and you will always have my back , look were I am , Hiram : this is for your own good then he leaves , then the men bring her food to eat then he watch her through a camera wile holding a gun , lea goes to the lodge home , hermine : so your the one who I saw Veronica with couple days ago , lea : am lea Veronica friend, now were is she ,last night she got kidnap and I never heard from her since , what did you do to her and don't lie to me because I know everything , hermine : what exactly did she tell you , lea : she told me that she feels like everyone is against her , she told me that she feels that everyone in school and her friends are against her and that everyone including her friends they bad talk her and give her dirty look because they blame her for the things you guys are doing and she told me she don't know who to trust and she said that you guys are against her if she don't agree with you , and she feels like everyone is sefecating her , she also told me that she don't like what you are planning for Riverdale but she didn't tell me what these plans are so I told her to confront you so she did then she came back and told me you put a Target in her back , is this how you treat your own daughter then last night we went in the car and that is when we saw a bullet go through the car window then someone kidnap her and I never saw or her from her since , hermine : since you know what is going on we can tell you were she really is , we have someone lock her last night in a dark room , so she will learn her lesson and not tell the cops anything , lea : are you kidding me, a dark room , I can't believe you are willing to hurt your own daughter for your own selfish reasons , don't worry I won't tell anyone about any of this , you claim to have her back and this is what you do to her , then lea leaves , Archie at school with his friends , guys am a lil concern because Veronica did not come to school today and I have not seen her all day today and all day yesterday , am going to her house now to get answers , so Archie goes to the lodge home , Archie : I need you to tell me were is Veronica because am a lil concern and I don't know what is going on with her , she left in the middle of school yesterday and I have not seen her since , Hiram : don't worry she is somewere safe and she is not going to school for a wile , Archie : thanks for telling me ,as long as she is ok , then Archie talk with them for a lil then leaves , Veronica is thinking of what her father said about her friends not caring then she think about the night in the cabin when Betty and Jughead were yelling at her and blaming her for what her father is doing , Veronica : dad is right my friends don't care about me because if they really did they would not be talking bad about me and blaming me for what he is doing , I know Archie might care but he is sometimes against me , then Veronica feels pain all over her body and she is screening because of the Pain then she pass out then hours later she wake up and the men give her food to eat then she eat the men watch her through the camera then v start crying , a week later her parents come to visit her Veronica : with a sad voice and also out of beath , I give up ok you win , I promise you I won't tell the cops or anyone , I learn my lesson , hriam to hermine : see I told you that would work , hermine : now can we let her out , Hiram : not yet , we will let her out tomorrow , we will see if she keeps that promise , then her parents leave then Veronica feels like she can't breathe then she pass out , then an hour later Archie is at school Archie : am worried about Veronica she have not come to school for a week and I have not seen or heard from her for a week , am going to demand answers for Hiram now , Betty : am coming with you , Jughead : me to , Archie : Les go so they go to the lodges house , Archie : I need answers now , come on Mr lodge I done allot for you , you owe me this much to tell me the truth , Hiram : fine I will tell you , last week we argued with her , she said some harsh words and we said some harsh words then she threoton us , she said she is going to tell the cops everything so we told her that we will put a Target on her back , well she left us no choice , we have to do what we have to do to protect our family , then we had someone stalk her so then next day later at night her and her friend went in a car so someone shot at them then we had someone kidnap her , then lea comes to the lodge home , lea : it's been a week it's time to let her out now , Archie : what is going on , let her out were ,what is she talking about , tell me the truth , what is going on , I done allot for you so you owe me , Hiram : fine I will tell you , after she got kidnap we lock her in this dark room so she can learn her lesson and see that is a bad idea to tell the cops , Archie : you did what ?, I need to see her now , please I done everything for you , let me see her , Hiram and hermine look at each other then Archie and Betty and Jughead go to the dark room they stand in front of the dark room door , Archie : hey Ronnie , am so sorry ,I should of known that you were in trouble , am here now everything is going to be ok , in the dark room Veronica is still pass out , Archie : open the door now , please , so Hiram tell the men to open the door so he open the door then they see v pass out so they run to her and her mom give her spr , then they call 911 then they go to the hospital , the doctors are trying to make her breath again in the hospital room wile Archie ,Betty , Jughead , cherl and Veronica parents are waiting in the waiting room , then couple hours later the doctor come out he tell them that it took hours to get her to breath again and that they don't know when she will wake up , then hermine ask if she can go in Veronica hospital room the doctor said of course so hermine and Hiram go in the hospital room they see Veronica laying in the hospital bed hook on the machines and eyes close , hermine : look I know we made you suffer but it was for the best so you can learn your lesson and it worked didn't it , you know we will always love you no matter what and always want what best for you , Hermine: I need you to wake up , please wake up , then her parents just started thinking , an hour later they go out of the hospital room , hermine : Archie you can go in now ,so he goes in talk to her then an hour later Jughead and Betty go in and talk to her then an hour later they leave then couple hours later , later at night someone wearing all black with a black mask go in v room wile her parents are sleeping in the waiting room so the men go in to her room try to kill her then the doctor see the men so he goes in her hospital room , doctor : leave her alone , the men : if you don't back away I will kill her (wile he is holding a knife into her neck ) , so the doctor back away then the men run out of her hospital room then the doctor goes to the waiting room wake up her parents , hermine : what , what happened ,did something happen to her , doctor: no nothing has happened to her , nothing has changed , there something you should know , a men went to her room and try to kill her , he was dress all black and try to kill her but thank fully I was able to come in time to save her , I saw he was going to kill her so I went in her room and told him to stop so he pointed a knife at her and threoton to kill her if I don't back away so I back away then he run out of the room , Hiram : thank you for saving her we really appreciate it, the doctor : no problem , is my job , then the doctor leave , in the morning in the waiting room her parents wake up , hermine : what time is it , Hiram :10:46 , the doctor : you to need to go home and get some rest , you were here all night , Hermine : no we are not leaving her , what if she wake up doctor : you need to go home I will call you if there is some changes , Hiram : no we are not leaving her , can we go in , doctor : of course , so her parents go in the room , hermine to Veronica : something happened last night , someone went in your room and try to kill you but the doctor show up just in time to save you , then hermine and Hiram just became silant wile still sitting at the hospital room chair then in Veronica mine , ghost : came on , come to the light , v : no I can't can't give up I have my friends and my family , ghost : you are always talking about how your friends treat you awful , how they blame you for what your parents are doing , those are not your real friends because if they were they would not treat you awful , v: your right about my friends but my family are great to me , they always have mu back , ghost : are you the one who always talk about how you don't like what your parents are doing and how if you go against them they will cause problems for you , your parents are the ones who got you in this mess when you wanted to tell the cops , Veronica : fine your right but what about Archie he is always on my side , he even is working for my dad because he is on my side , ghost : you are always saying how Archie sometimes is against you , he stared working for your dad so he can protect his own dad , so come on Veronica come to the light , v: I guess your right there is nothing for me here since everyone is against me , the only person on my side is lea , no one will care if am gone , as Veronica is going to the light , the machine that is attach to her beep the doctor come , hermine : what is going on , what happening , doctor : you to need to be out now so we can save her , so her parents goes out of the room and they go in the waiting room , the doctors try to save her then an hour later the doctor come out of her room , doctor : I have good news we were able to save her before we lost her , she is stable now ,hermine : do you know when she will wake up , doctor : we don't know when or if she will wake up , Hiram : thank you doctor , then doctor leaves , hiram: we need the police to gard her room door so we can protect her , hermine : that is a good idea am going to tell Keller , I will be right back , is a good idea for you to stay here , not to come with me because the police and everyone in town are against you then hermine leaves , couple minutes later Hermine is at the police station , she knock on sheriff Keller door , sheriff Keller: what do you want , Hermine : I need you to do me a favor , keller : why should I do you any favor , you force mikoye to step down from meyor and your husband is ruing Riverdale one by piece so no I won't do you any favors , hermine : look last night someone went into Veronica hospital room and try to kill her but thank fully the doctor came just in time to save her , so that is why I need your help to bring police to gard her room door , Keller : no am still not helping you , hermine : please am begging you , don't do it for me do it for Veronica , she is innocent in all of this , she is not involved in any Hiram sceems , so am begging you , do it for Veronica , Keller : fine I will do it for Veronica now get out of my office , hermine : thank you then hermine goes back to the hospital , hermine : I was able to convince Keller to bring the cops to gide the door , Hiram : good work , in v hospital room , in her mind , ghost : your still alive , now Les go back to the light , v : no am not going with you , am not ready to give up , ghost : fine is your choice , but am always with you , when you wake up from this coma and you go back to doing what you are doing and when your sleeping am always there , here for you , you will see me , v: thank you , to be honest my life is a mess , I don't know who to trust the only person I can trust is lea and sometimes my parents , I just don't know what to do when I wake up , it's just not far how everyone think am responsible for what my parents do , oh my God , ghost : what is wrong : v: I can't breathe , I can't breathe , then the machines that is attached to her beep , I think they are called monitor , so the doctor come in the room , hermine: what is happening , why is it beeping , doctor : she cant breath , you to need to get out now , so they get out then Archie come to the hospital , why is it beeping , hermine : she stop breathing , now the doctors are trying to get her to breath again , so they just wait in the waiting room then couple hours later the doctor come out of her room , even tho it took hours to get her to breath again we are able to get her to breath again , hermine : thank you, doctor : this is my job , then he leaves then in v hospital room , in her mind , ghost : I might find a way you can finally have piece , you should leave Riverdale that way you will be away from all this drama , and leaving Riverdale won't be difficult since everyone is against you and your family v: that is a really good idea , I might do that and I know just the place , am going to go back to my cabin and you see right there is nothing left for me here in Riverdale since I lost my friends and everyone in town hate me and my family , thank you for helping me with this , ghost : don't worry you won't be alone in the cabin you will have me , you will always see me and we can always talk and you have lea left in your corner , v: your right ,am not ready to wake up not yet , am not ready to go back to all this drama , am just not ready to wake up yet , thanks for everything , ghost : that your choice , then at the waiting room cherif Keller comes , Keller : here I brought 2 cops to gard the door , am not doing you any more favors and I would really appreciate if you leave me and mikoy alone or I will be more then happy to arrest you , Hiram : since you help us with this consider it done ,we will stay away from you and your girlfriend , Keller : just so you know I did not do this for you or hermine I did it for you daughter then he leaves , hermine : what are we going to do with Veronica then her parents look at each other the her parents go in her room couple hours later the doctor come in , doctor : you to need to go home , you been in here all day everyday , you to need to go home I will call you if there is any changes or if something happens I will call you right away , hermine : fine then they go home , hermine : I have to admit we went to far with this , what we were thinking locking our own daughter in a small dark room like she is an animal , she will never forgive us for this , Hiram : when did you realize this , hermine : today in the hospital I realized that we went to far with this , we put our daughter in danger instead of our secret being hidden , am going to admit what we did was wrong , she is in the hospital because of us , how is she going to forgive us for this , Hiram : your right what we did was to far , how could we do this to our own daughter then Hiram phone ring , Hiram : business call , hello ,then hiram goes into his office then in the hospital in Veronica mind , Veronica : I really like this place , it's dark and quiet just what I need , I wish I can stay in this place but I know I can't , I Know I have to go back to my life , to all this drama going on in my life , I just found a way to stay in this place , I need you to bring the light ,am ready to go the light , ghost : no am not going to bring you the light , don't give up on your life , am begging you don't kill yourself , you have allot to live for , I know I wanted you to go to the light but I change my mind , now that I can got to know you better I can see that you have a future to live for , v : I don't have anything to live for everyone in school hate me , my friends hate me and everyone in Riverdale hate me so I have nothing to live for , it's better for me to just give up , everyone hate that am on my parents side but what am I supposed to do , they are my parents , they are my family , all this hate from people and all the things my parents are doing to Riverdale is to much , I can't take it anymore , I just wanted it to stop , I just don't know what to do with all this hate from people and with everything going on with my parents , it's to much pressure , I can't take it anymore , in here is dark and quiet and we are alone and I like it ,it's much better , then the light come , ghost : I know you are going through a hard time but think about your future , if you go through the light you will have no future and you will regret it , v : am just tierd of pretending everyday acting like am ok when am not of ok , everything is not ok , I don't want to pretend anymore , I don't want to act like am ok when am not and I don't know when am ever going to be ok , ghost : I just found a way to fix all your problems , I have a plan that will make you happy and make all this go away , first step when you wake up only see your parents , cut all ties with all your friends because they are horrible to you and they abandoned you when you most needed , second step is when you go home break the news to your parents that you are leaving Riverdale because what is the point of staying in Riverdale if everyone is treating you like dirt , and you lost your friends and you lost the Respect of everyone in school ,also cut all ties with the school don't go to that school ever again , trust me is better this way , third step break up with Archie , v: what , i can't do that , no am not doing that ,he been the only person who is on my side even tho sometimes against me , ghost : trust me is for the best break up with Archie plus from what you have told me it look like you guys were never going to last anyways with all these problems going on , v : fine , your right it's for the best ,ghost : forth step is in the middle of the night when your parents are sleeping pack your bags and go back to the cabin because like you said when you wake up you are going back to your family cabin , and the finale step is that you are at the cabin do not talk to anyone from Riverdale not your awful friends , not Archie , not even your parents , well they are your family so I guess you can talk to them but don't talk to them allot , it's better if you don't talk to anyone from Riverdale because when you are at your family cabin and you don't talk to anyone back home you will be happy finally because you will finally be out of all this drama and you won't have to see these people who hate you ever again and you won't have to go through all this ever again , you will be free with all this drama , v: that is a really great plan thank you , i don't want to go to the light anymore , not talking to my friends ever again is not a problem , not talking to Archie since I will be breaking up with him it should not be a problem , my parents I can handle not talking to them allot , I could use a break from them , thank you for this idea , ghost : and don't worry you won't be alone in the cabin I will be with you everyday , you will see me everyday and we will of course talk everyday , my name is Mandy so just call my name when ever you need to talk and I will come , I just want to ask you one thing do you hate your parents for what they did to you locking you in a room and putting you in a hospital in a coma and are you mad at them , v: I don't hate them , they are parents , they are my family I could never hate them , no matter what I will always love them just like they will always love me and care for me , mad at them well at first I was then my anger wear of and am not mad at them anymore , next morning hermine goes to the hospital she goes to v room , hermine : am sorry ronnie for we done to you , hope you will forgive us one day , I realized yesterday how selfish we were putting you in danger like that , your dad did not come with me this time to see you it's only me , just letting you know I will always love you and will always protect you no matter what , you and your father are all I have in this world , you and your father always complete my life , if I lost one of you , I don't know what I will do , I need you to listen to me ok am going to tell you a secret your father Dont know about this , no one know about this then she tell Veronica the secret ,then hermine : don't tell anyone ok am going to tell you a story of when I was your age , I saw my parents fighting allot , my mom was doing drugs then one day I saw my mom try to commit suicide , she told me that her life is really hard then when we got her to the hospital we were able to save her , all I ever wanted for you is to have a good and healthy life and I know that me and Hiram are hard on you sometimes but all we ever wanted is what best for you , we will always protect you and keep you safe then hermine just talk to Veronica then she touch v hand then v wake up from the coma , v: mom , herminie: yur awake , thats amazing am going to call the doctor now , am so sorry for what me and your father did i know it was very wrong to do that i dont know what we were thinking , veronica: dont worry you are both forgiven , you two are my parents i could never hate you , i love you both so much , then the doctor come , doctor : glad to see you awake , we were all worried about you then couple hours later at the lodges house veronica: you two need to sit down i need to tell you both something , tonight am leaving riverdale , the truth is there is no point of staying here , am leaving today and going in the family cabin , the best for me , i can be away from all this drama also you can always visit me and dont worry about me am not a child anymore i can handle being on my own , herminie : fine if this what you want we will give it to you then later at night when her parents are sleeping she pack her bags then leave a letter for her parents then leave the letter on the table then grab her back then leave the house then later she goes in the cabin and goes in her room , this is the end of the story.


End file.
